1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglass device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general structure of an eyeglass device includes a lens unit and a pair of temple pieces connected to the lens unit. The pair of temple pieces are generally made of plastic having a proper hardness. The weight of a pair of eyeglasses is almost completely borne by a wearer's ears and nose. Thus, the hard plastic temple pieces hung on the ears and abutted against the face of the wearer for a long wearing time usually lead to uncomfortable feeling for the wearer.